List of cities in Illinois
This is a list of cities in Illinois, arranged in alphabetical order. An incorporated city is one of three types of municipalities in Illinois, in addition to towns and villages. For a list of the most populous places in Illinois, see: Most populous places below. A *Abingdon *Albion *Aledo *Altamont *Alton *Amboy *Anna *Arcola *Ashley *Assumption *Athens *Atlanta *Auburn *Aurora *Ava B *Barry *Batavia *Beardstown *Belleville *Belvidere *Benld *Benton *Berwyn *Bloomington *Blue Island *Braidwood *Breese *Bridgeport *Brookport *Bunker Hill *Burbank *Bushnell *Byron C *Cairo *Calumet City *Canton *Carbondale *Carlinville *Carlyle *Carmi *Carrollton *Carterville *Carthage *Casey *Centralia *Centreville *Champaign *Charleston *Chenoa *Chester *Chicago *Chicago Heights *Chillicothe *Chrisman *Christopher *Clinton *Coffeen *Colchester *Collinsville *Colona *Columbia *Country Club Hills *Countryside *Creal Springs *Crest Hill *Crystal Lake *Cuba D *Dallas City *Danville *Darien *Decatur *DeKalb *Delavan *Des Plaines *Dixon *Du Quoin E *Earlville *East Dubuque *East Moline *East Peoria *East St. Louis *Edwardsville *Effingham *El Paso *Eldorado *Elgin *Elmhurst *Elmwood *Eureka *Evanston F *Fairbury *Fairfield *Fairview Heights *Farmer City *Farmington *Flora *Freeport *Fulton G *Galena *Galesburg *Galva *Geneseo *Geneva *Genoa *Georgetown *Gibson City *Gillespie *Gilman *Girard *Golconda *Grafton *Grand Tower *Granite City *Grayville *Greenfield *Greenville *Griggsville H *Hamilton *Harrisburg *Harvard *Harvey *Havana *Henry *Herrin *Hickory Hills *Highland *Highland Park *Highwood *Hillsboro *Hometown *Hoopeston *Hurst J *Jacksonville *Jerseyville *Johnston City *Joliet *Jonesboro K *Kankakee *Keithsburg *Kewanee *Kinmundy *Knoxville L *La Harpe *Lacon *Lake Forest *Lanark *LaSalle *Lawrenceville *Le Roy *Lebanon *Leland Grove *Lewistown *Lexington *Lincoln *Litchfield *Lockport *Loves Park M *Macomb *Macon *Madison *Marengo *Marion *Markham *Maroa *Marquette Heights *Marseilles *Marshall *Martinsville *Mascoutah *Mason City *Mattoon *McHenry *McLeansboro *Mendota *Metropolis *Minonk *Moline *Momence *Monmouth *Monticello *Morris *Morrison *Mound City *Mounds *Mount Carmel *Mount Carroll *Mount Olive *Mount Pulaski *Mount Sterling *Mount Vernon *Murphysboro N *Naperville *Nashville *Nason *Nauvoo *Neoga *New Boston *Newman *Newton *Nokomis *North Chicago *Northlake O *O'Fallon *Oak Forest *Oakbrook Terrace *Oakland *Oglesby *Olney *Oneida *Oregon *Orient *Ottawa P *Palos Heights *Palos Hills *Pana *Paris *Park City *Park Ridge *Paxton *Pekin *Peoria *Peru *Petersburg *Pinckneyville *Pittsfield *Plano *Polo *Pontiac *Princeton *Prophetstown *Prospect Heights Q *Quincy R *Red Bud *Robinson *Rochelle *Rock Falls *Rock Island *Rockford *Rolling Meadows *Roodhouse *Rosiclare *Rushville S *St. Charles *St. Elmo *St. Francisville *Salem *Sandwich *Savanna *Sesser *Shawneetown *Shelbyville *Silvis *South Beloit *Sparta *Spring Valley *Springfield *Staunton *Sterling *Streator *Sullivan *Sumner *Sycamore T *Taylorville *Toluca *Toulon *Trenton *Troy *Tuscola U *Urbana V *Vandalia *Venice *Vienna *Villa Grove *Virden *Virginia W *Wamac *Warrenville *Warsaw *Washington *Waterloo *Watseka *Waukegan *Waverly *Wenona *West Chicago *West Frankfort *West Peoria *Wheaton *White Hall *Wilmington (Will County) *Winchester *Windsor (Shelby County) *Witt *Wood Dale *Wood River *Woodstock *Wyoming Y *Yorkville Z *Zeigler *Zion Most populous places The following is a list of the most populous incorporated places in the State of Illinois. As defined by the United States Census Bureau, an incorporated place includes a variety of designations, including a city, town, village, borough, and municipality. Some census-designated places may also be included in the Census Bureau's listing of incorporated places. Consolidated city-counties represent a distinct type of government that includes the entire population of a county, or county equivalent. Some consolidated city-counties, however, include multiple incorporated places. This list presents only that portion (or "balance") of such consolidated city-counties that are not a part of another incorporated place. Note that this list refers only to the population of individual municipalities within their defined limits, which does not include other municipalities or unincorporated suburban areas within urban agglomerations. A different ranking is evident when considering metropolitan area populations. Population data based on the 2010 Census. County seat State capital and county seat |source=}} See also * Administrative divisions of Illinois * List of census-designated places in Illinois * List of Illinois townships * List of precincts in Illinois * List of towns and villages in Illinois * List of unincorporated communities in Illinois Notes References * External links * * Cities Illinois